Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, incontinence guards, panty-liners, diapers etc., are known in the art. An important function of absorbent articles is to prevent leakage of body exudates during use of the article. Generally, the article should fit well to the user and stay in place during use. This also enhances the user comfort.
With regard to at least sanitary napkins, incontinence guards and panty-liners, it is previously known to provide the article with stiff or elastic shaping elements that provide the article with a shape that improves the fitting and the ability to stay in place during use. In general, a stiff shaping element has the advantage that the shape of the article is predetermined and maintained during use. On the other hand, stiff shaping elements should be designed with particular care in order not to cause discomfort during use of the article. It is also known to provide the underside of sanitary napkins and similar absorbent articles with fastening means, such as adhesives, for attachment to the user's garments.
WO 0117474 discloses an example of an absorbent article in the form of a sanitary napkin, a panty liner or an incontinence protector, wherein the rear portion of the article includes a longitudinally extending ridge-shaped elevation forming a stiff shaping element that partially extends between the wearer's buttocks during use of the article. This provides good protection against rearward leakage.
WO 98/22061 discloses an absorbent article in the form of a sanitary napkin having stiff front and crotch portions wherein the front portion is curved and inclined upwards, towards the user, with respect to the crotch portion. Further, the article has a narrow waist in the crotch portion allowing a high stiffness without causing discomfort. The desired stiffness is achieved by e.g. including a rigid shape-retaining, spoon-shaped, plastic or metal layer inside the article. The article according to WO 98/22061 is intended to be kept securely and comfortably in position against the body of the user during use, without the need for particular attachment means.
EP 1395218 discloses an adsorbent article in the form of a sanitary towel or incontinence pad including a combined, flat stiffening and absorbent element arranged inside the article, which element gives the article in different regions a predetermined two- or three-dimensional shape (including curvature, bowl-shape and a raised part between the buttocks of the wearer) during use of the article, i.e. when the article is affected by compressive forces generated by the thighs of the wearer. In similarity to WO 98/22061, the front and crotch portions are designed to allow anchoring of the article to thigh muscle tendons, which gives the article a good fit and stability in the fitted position.
Although the known absorbent articles with stiffening elements in many cases provide for a good fit, there still remains a need to further develop this type of absorbent articles.